Breaking
by adii1201
Summary: Right after Tom left with a bottle of wine, Lynette finally lets her tears and pain take over her. Takes place at the end of 6x12.


**Disclaimer:** Guessed right, still not mine.

**A/N:** Takes place at the end of 612. I'd love to see more of this on the show, I hate them for cutting this scene! Please comment!

_Breaking_

_"We lost a baby. We'll never meet him. We'll spend the rest of our lives looking at one always wondering why there aren't two." ____These words lingered in his head and he replayed the last conversation they had over and over again. She was so broken, and so was he._

___He sat on the chair outside, pouring himself a glass of wine. She was still inside, hoping she would control her tears but failing miserably. She ran upstairs, closing the bathroom door behind her, not wanting anyone to hear her._

___He walked back inside and went to bed. He saw the closed door and heard her quiet sobs coming from there. He touched the door lightly and sighed. There was nothing he could do. _

___He went to their bed and closed his eyes, hoping he drank enough to fall asleep. He did._

___She opened the door slowly to see if he was there, not wanting to come across him. Quietly, she walked to their bed and took her pillow, heading downstairs to the sofa. She wasn't even sure she'd fall asleep but she had to close her eyes and give them some rest. She was exhausted from crying, from feeling the way she did. Her thoughts haunted her and she just couldn't let it go._

___She woke up just a few minutes before he came down. She barely slept at night and every part of her body hurt but it was better than forcing herself to sleep with him when he clearly didn't want her next to him._

___He saw her getting up from the couch. She looked so tired, so weak. He was still mad, still hurt. He wasn't even sure why. She had every right to feel the way she did and she had every right not to share with him. He knew she wasn't really dealing with it but he couldn't force her to either._

_"You should take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch" ____He said._

_"What?" ____She asked, surprised he's even talking to her__._

_"You're pregnant, you shouldn't sleep on the couch. Tonight, I'll sleep here, you can take the bed." ____He wasn't even looking at her when he said that. He just made some coffee, as if he was ignoring her presence._

___She felt the tears choking her again__. "You're ok with this?" ____she managed to ask__._

_"With what?" ____he asked, not even seeing the tears that rolled down her cheeks._

_"With us not sleeping together. You say this as if we're about to break up, about to get a divorce. And you don't care!" ____She raised her voice a little, now half screaming half crying._

_"I..." ____He didn't know what to say. She was wrong but for some reason he didn't feel the need to tell her this._

_"You're not denying____!" She whispered. She couldn't stand there anymore, she couldn't stand the way he treated her, the way he looked at her. He was never so cold with her, never made her feel like there's actually a chance he will be leaving. She knew she had to open up to him, to share with him, but she just couldn't and she was so hurt that he did what he did just because she couldn't._

___She ran upstairs, leaving him there, calling her name but not trying to stop her. He was surprised by his own actions. What was he thinking? He might be mad but she was still his wife and he loved her deeply. And yet, he did nothing to change it. He finished his coffee and left for work, leaving her alone, crying, again._

___As soon as she heard him leaving she got up, packed a bag with clothes and was about to leave. She left him a note that said__ "I wish I was the one who died instead of him. I'm guessing you wish that too" ____and walked out of the house, having nowhere to go, yet knowing she can't stay there._

___Tom got home later that evening. The house was quiet and she was nowhere____to be found. He then noticed the note. As he read it his heart sank. He felt the tears coming up, a shiver going through his body.__ "What have I done?" ____He whispered into the darkness.__ "What have I done?"_


End file.
